The Straw That Broke The Thestral's Back
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: After the incident in the chamber of secrets , Ginny decides to lie to the adults and it has devastating consequences as it changes Harry forever. Severusx Harry , hints of LuciusxHarry, HarryxOc.
1. Chapter 1

The straw that broke the Thestral's back

By Gabrielle phoenix

Set immediately after Tom Riddle's defeat in the chamber of secrets.

The Weasleys, an Obliviated Gilderoy Lockhart, Minerva McGonagall , Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, Ginerva , Ronald , Fred , Percy, George , professor Snape, a few aurors and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore were in the headmaster's office all looking at Harry in disappointment . Ginny had just lied to them that it was Harry who had opened the chamber of Secrets and petrified the students and he was in shock by it all as he couldn't believe her treachery . What was worse was that they all seemed to believe her if all the insults he was getting from everyone except the twins were anything to go by.

A part of him wondered why he was surprised as all of Gryffindor and the rest of the school had turned on him earlier that year when they found out he was a parselmouth and only the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom had surprisingly stayed by him . He looked at the twins now and they were looking at their sister suspiciously as if they didn't believe her and in it was in that moment that Harry all but adopted them in his heart .

"She is lying and I can prove it!" he yelled out suddenly causing all the people yelling at him to stop and finally look at him as the Aurors still held on to him.

They'd only gotten Ginny's word for it and now that they were paying attention he wasn't going to waste it .

"You can prove it can you ?" drawled Snape. "How do you plan to do that Mr. Potter , by petrifying another student?"

Harry looked at him for a minute and then he remembered something he'd been reading on a few weeks before after having a lot of time on his hands. "I can show you my memories in what I believe is called a Penseive." he said to their surprise . "I read about it . You simply take out the memory you want the person to see and put it in there right ?"

Everyone was obviously surprised and some of them were kicking themselves for not thinking of it themselves.

"Yes I think we should see his memories because I know Ginny and I think she's lying." said Fred .

"I agree ." said George. "She's been acting strange all year and I think he was telling the truth. I love my sister but I know when she's lying and I know she is now."

Hearing them say such a thing made the adults unable to deny him that and he went over to Dumbledore's penseive and before all of them he drew out the memory and placed it in the bowl before allowing them all to look into it . As they did the Aurors continued to hold him in place and he waited for them to see what had happened. When the others were finished they all looked at Harry with shamed filled gazes except for Snape who sneered as always but their was a look of grudging respect as well.

"My boy…" Albus began apologetically .

"Don't !" he said coldly . "You lost the right to address me familiarly when you turned on me without even hearing my side . I fought , bled and almost died for you all and this is what I get in return. I faced a fucking fully grown basilisk to save the little bitch and what did I get for it , almost thrown into Azkaban. You know I would like to say that I am surprised but after the way the noble and brave Gryffindors turned on me this year I cant say that I am. Only three people earned my respect this year and two of them just stood by me against their own sister . After what just happened you can save your apologies as I don't want them from hypocrites like you . Get your fucking hands off me." he said icily jerking his hands out of the aurors grips.

Then he picked up the book and the sword. "After what I just went through I do believe that these are mine, especially by the ancient magical rules." then he turned to Ginny. "And you , you are nothing but a lying little blood traitor bitch who would have had me sent to Azkaban after I saved your life. I should have left Voldermort to kill you like you deserved for petrifying all those students , nearly killing them. I almost died when that basilisk bit me and I still tried to save you yet you did this .You owe me a life dept you tramp and I am going to make you pay it someday in the most humiliating way possible for almost getting me sent to that hellhole. Never speak to me again ." he then turned and stormed out of the room angrily , ignoring all the calls of those behind him.

He ran off to Gryffindor tower and ignored all the people staring at him before going to his trunk and grabbing some parchment and a quill. Neville came in along with Fred and George and went over to him.

"Harry what happened?" asked Neville worriedly .

"Ask the twins." said Harry coldly as he began writing a few letters . "I have a few things I need to do and I need an owl. Neville can I borrow yours? Mine is too recognizable and I know that Dumbledick is no doubt checking my mail like the nosy old fart he is."

That surprised Neville and he realized that whatever had happened in the office had been something horrifying for Harry to speak this way as he had always revered the old man . He agreed and Harry quickly wrote the letters before hurrying off to the owlery while the twins told Neville what had occurred. When he was done he began making his way back only to run into Malfoy senior and Dobby . That surprised him but then he had an idea and put a bit of his ripped robe from the basilisk into the diary before running up to them.

"Lord Malfoy." he called out and the blonde man stopped and turned to him in surprise .

Stopping before him he gave him the diary. "You dropped something that day in Diagon Alley in a certain blood traitor bitch's cauldron sir. I am simply returning it." he told the surprised man who arched a brow at his language and the fact that the boy would give it to him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Mr. Potter." said the man and as he took it and handed it to Dobby.

"Oh but I am sure you do sir but no matter ." said the boy. "Do have a nice day ."

The man looked at him with curiosity and then began walking away as Harry quickly directed Dobby to open it . When the elf saw the clothes and realized that it was free, it was so happy. Malfoy senior predictably got angry but Dobby surprising knocked him back , defending Harry who was very grateful.

"Sorry about that Lord Malfoy but you see , I had to get some compensation seeing as that diary you gave the bitch nearly killed me ." said Harry walking over to the downed man . "Also , tell your son if you don't mind. I agree with him , some wizarding families are indeed better than others. I had my reasons for not taking his hand in friendship before , he reminded me of someone I hated . But things have changed and I am now more open to the idea ."

That stunned the man who got up gracefully and looked down at the boy , the loss of his elf momentarily forgotten . "Indeed? Why is that ?" asked the man .

Harry sneered. "Read the paper if you wish to know tomorrow Lord Malfoy. I am sorry about the elf really but you see , I live in an …undesirable situation and I will need his help to acquire certain things for me. I'll refund you at a later date if you do me a favor seeing as I could show everyone the memory of your little diary trick with the blood traitor bitch . I wish to be resorted so that I can be placed in my right house. You see , the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but Draco's rudeness had turned me off so much I insisted on Gryffindor." the man was actually wide eyed at that and then he smirked as he was definitely beginning to see the Slytherin behind those green eyes.

"I'll see what I can do Mr. Potter and there is no need to refund me . I am always open to helping a fellow Slytherin." said the man . "I am sure you don't want this to reach the wrong ears and so I shall be discreet."

Harry smirked back. "that is all I ask thank you. Also , you can tell Draco to write me during the summer so that we can get all the misconceptions out of the way . Do tell him that my house is no doubt being watched by Dumbledork so he needs to be careful. I am interested in learning about the wizarding world and as Dumbledick has done all he can to isolate me from it I will have to send Dobby to acquire what I need discreetly . That is why I needed him you see."

"Is that so ?" said the man . "I think that I may be able to help you there. I could send you a few books if you would like?"

"That would be most appreciated Lord Malfoy." said the boy . "The only disadvantage of being in Slytherin so far is the fact that I have to deal with that idiot Snape. The man hates me because of the lies the headmaster fed him no doubt . He apparently thinks that I am pampered like a prince at home , fool that he is . If he only knew how wrong he was about that , but no matter. All in good time. You might want to be careful with him as he seems to be rather…close to the old coot." he told him .

Lucius was curious about that but he could see that the boy wasn't lying and so he nodded . "I'll be sure to remember that Mr. Potter, thank you."

"Please , call me Harry." said the boy . "I must be going now as these walls have ears if you know what I mean . Do have a nice day lord Malfoy … I wouldn't mind it if you wrote to me as well. Just so you know." the boy smirked at the look of surprise before sauntering off with Dobby , well aware that the man was watching his ass.

As soon as he'd moved away he said. "Dobby make yourself invisible please and then follow me as I have a few things for you to do. I also want to bond with you if you would like."

"Oh yes please . I would like to be Master Harry Potter's elf." said the elf eagerly and so they did before he went invisible and the continued on .

They walked on until they reached the girl's bathroom that Myrtle haunted and went in . the girl immediately flew over to him .

"Harry , you stopped the boy and the monster that killed me . Thank you." said the girl with a blush . "You have my loyalty ."

Harry smirked. "Thank you Myrtle . I have a feeling we'll become the best of friends from now on . Just don't report to anyone about me , especially a certain group of people who I am sure you know betrayed me by now." he said and the ghost nodded.

Then Harry sent the house elf to go get a few books from various shops in Diagon and Knockturne Alley as well as a few other places with money he'd gotten from Gringots earlier that year. He also gave the elf a note to take to Gringots to withdraw more money if needed . After the elf had left he said goodbye to myrtle and then made his way back to the tower. He gathered some clothes and after taking a quick shower, he made his way down to the dining room and walked in . Many people were whispering about all they thought had probably happened and it appeared that the headmaster had made some kind of announcement as they were all staring at him the way they did before .

Then the students , namely the Gryffindors began to clap as if they hadn't all turned on him and he sneered at them all and walked out without a backward glance , stunning them all into silence as they'd obviously expected him to forgive and forget all their betrayal of that year. He snorted, no chance of that happening . Walking down to the kitchen , he got himself some food from the elves who simply adored him and then made his way to the astronomy tower .

He was then joined by the twins and Neville.

"You alright Harry?" asked Fred. "You looked pretty pissed in there , not that I blame you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I should tell you though that I have had enough of the Gryffindors and their treachery . I am thinking of being resorted into the house the hat wanted to put me into in the first place." he confided.

They all knew about that and so they nodded in agreement . "well nothing will change between us as I think it may be the best thing for you right now." said George.

"Thanks." said Harry . "You guys are my brothers as far as I am concerned and a really great group of friends."

"You're our brother too Harry . How do you plan to get through your stay at the Dursleys?" Asked Neville worriedly .

"I have a few ideas and I've managed to acquire an elf who will no doubt be a great help. My mail will no doubt be watched as always so if you're going to write to me then come up with a way no one will guess at." he told them as they ate .

They all nodded and talked for a bit more before he said goodbye to them and went to the library . Once inside he walked up to the librarian, he'd been visiting there for some time now and they had become friends as he had had no where else to go really other than with the twins and Neville occasionally.

"Hello Madam Pince. I wanted to ask you , I saw Granger take home a book from the library and so I was wondering if I could borrow a few for the summer to study a bit ." he told her with hopeful eyes that he knew would work .

The woman was immediately taken in and so she nodded. "of course Mr. Potter, go right ahead."

"Thank you ma'am. Also I was wondering if you would keep this between us. You see most of the teachers don't think that I am all that smart and I want to shock them when I return." he explained and the woman agreed with a smile.

He then went and began picking up books on every subject the school taught and then a few on rune , wandless and elemental magic. He also saw a few interesting ones and grabbed them, planning to peruse them later. By the time he was done he had over fifty large tomes to the surprise of the woman who beamed at him and then checked them out discreetly . As they were the only ones currently there it was easy enough and he shrunk them all and placed them in his pocket before thanking her and leaving for the chamber of secrets . Going down into it he looked around and then used a reparo that repaired the entrance before hurrying inside .

Looking at the dead basilisk he pulled out his wand and shrunk it before placing it into a small bag and then began exploring the chamber. He was rather pleased when he found a room full of books and he wasted no time in shrinking them along with the potions ingredients he'd found in yet another room before putting them all into his pocket . Upon his exploration of the walls he found various other exits and grinned, this would be useful. As he had locked the entrance behind him he used one of the exits that opened into the third floor and went back to the dorm , walking in he found Dumbledore waiting for him with McGonagall by his bed and trunk.

"Is there something else you both need Professors ? Or are you trying to send me to Azkaban again?" he asked coldly .

The headmaster and mistress looked ashamed and then the woman said. "I simply came to apologize Mr. Potter for what happened even if you don't want it ."

He snorted at that . "lovely now if that's all ? I need to gather my things and seeing as your Gryffindors tore up my trunk and all that earlier this week I need to see what I need to replace so if you don't mind , could you please leave." he asked icily .

Knowing that the boy was definitely not in a good mood as well as shocked by what the Gryffindors had done , they left quietly and Harry sneered at that before locking the door and warding it with the wards he'd had to learn to protect himself from the other Gryffindors that year.

It was then that Dobby came in and handed him the multi-compartment trunk he'd sent him to by as well as all the books and others things he'd asked for. "thank you Dobby , now help me get all this inside quickly before anyone shows up and then I can send you on one last errand for the day ."

The elf nodded and they brought his old trunk inside as he looked around. It had a bathroom , two bedrooms, a kitchen stacked with food that would never run out, a library waiting for his books, a study , a potions room if needed and one last large common room for whatever he wished to use it for . That pleased him and he gave Dobby one of the rooms in spite of his protest and then unloaded his bounty before taking the contents of his old trunk and putting it in . He also put the sword of Gryffindor into his bedroom and then he turned to Dobby.

"Can you or anyone else stay in here even when its locked ?" he asked and the elf nodded. "Good , that solves one problem then. Now I want you to go to the Owl Emporium and get me food for a whole summer as well as snacks, one of those special cages they have and anything else you think Hedwig will like. Get yourself some decent clothes as well and go to Knocturne Alley and see if you can possibly find me a time turner and a book on how to deactivate the ministry tracking charms on my wand and me . Then go to Gringots and get me some muggle money if you don't mind as I will be needing it . Tell Griphook to keep all this to himself and that I will send him a letter in the future to explain a few things." he told the elf who nodded and then left with a crack.

Once that was done Harry walked out of his trunk and then he used his blood to make the trunk only accessible to him and Dobby . He was also pleased that the elf had obeyed him if the powerful wards coming off it were anything to go by . He then looked at the broom that McGonagall had bought him in the first year and sneered. That was one thing he no longer wanted . He would have to make sure that Dobby bought him something better, a firebolt perhaps? With that in mind he placed his new trunk in his old trunk and then locked and warded it before removing the wards on the doorway . He then shrunk the trunk and placed it inside his pocket before sitting on his bed and pulling out a book on quidditch as well as a catalog of wizarding things that would be useful to him and hiding it in there , making sure no one would know what he'd really been reading .

Ron and Hermione then came in with hesitant looks on their faces as they had been two of the first to turn on him when they found out he could speak to snakes and Ron had only been in the chamber's outer corridor after eavesdropping and following him and Lockhart.

"um , hey mate." Ron said hesitantly . "I just wanted to say…"

"Stop , I don't want to hear it and we are no longer friends. You stopped being my friends when you both turned on me , especially considering that you two owe me a life dept too." said Harry icily . " you betrayed me and you Ron were willing to see me thrown into Azkaban when it was your sister that was the lying hypocrite all along . She almost murdered so many people including Granger here and yet you dare to come in here and pretend that nothing happened. Don't ever speak to me again , either of you. You lost the right to call me your friend when you betrayed me ."

He then turned his back and ignored the fact that Hermione was crying hysterically . Ron got predictably angry and tried to hex him but Harry was expecting that and so he cursed him with extremely painful boils all over his body without remorse as well as Hermione. They ran out after that and all of Gryffindor house was in an uproar about what had happened to the two of them . Ignoring them he went back to his room and sat back unto his bed, picking up his book and getting back to his reading.

Minerva , Albus and surprisingly Snape who had been with the headmaster at the time showed up to see the Gryffindor common room in chaos as some of the Gryffindors tried to lead the two students to the infirmary.

"What on earth is going on here?" said a stunned Minerva hurrying over to them. "And who cursed you ?"

"Harry." the two of them said causing many people to gasp.

Unfortunately Harry heard them and then came out . "yes I did but it was only because the blood traitor tried to hex me when my back was turned . I can always show you another memory if you wish . As Granger pulled out her wand as well I had to defend myself . If he is going to hex people , he should expect it back." he said coldly .

Ginny who had been listening got angry and tried to fire her bat boogey hex at him but she was obviously an idiot to do that because he dodged it .

"_**Petrificus Totalus!" **_the boy countered furiously , using a lot of power so that it would be hard to remove and the girl stiffened and then fell to the ground petrified. "See how you like being petrified after doing it to more than half the students and then blaming it on me you hag!"

Apparently the headmaster had left that out as many gasped and began looking at Ginny fearfully before backing up. The headmaster looked at Harry with a disappointed frown.

"Now was that really necessary Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Yes I think it was headmaster. She tried to hex me and I returned it with one that was harmless except it stopped her. Besides , the punishment must fit the crime and seeing as you all let her off after she used a basilisk to petrify half the school and then almost brought Voldermort back to life I say she deserved it . Lets not forget the lie she told and almost had me sent to Azkaban shall we?" he said coldly . "you were willing to send me to Azkaban on a lie the blood traitor told yet she gets away with nothing . Where the hell is the justice in that headmaster ? Or does it only work on a select few. Even the muggle world isn't this corrupt and that's saying something . She could have killed someone and she gets away with it yet I who fought and killed a fully grown basilisk and defeated Voldermort once again almost got sent to Azkaban by the lot of you and you ask me if this was necessary ?" he sneered angrily before taking the nimbus two thousand and floating it down to McGonagall. "You can take that back Professor as I will no longer play for a bunch of traitorous hypocrites. They all turned on me this year except for the twins and Neville, three out of the whole house and school. Lets not forget that they ripped my trunk to shreds along with my belongings and almost destroyed the few keepsakes I have of my dead parents . Yet no one gets punished but me , so damn typical."

"No need to be so melodramatic Potter." Snape began but it was obviously the wrong thing to say as it set Harry off.

"And you , lets not leave you out shall we. Clearly fame isn't everything . That is what you said right ?" Harry said icily . "You come with your arrogance thinking that I live like a fucking prince well you are fucking wrong!"

Everyone but Albus gasped at that . "until my Hogwarts letter came I lived in the cupboard under the stairs of the Dursley house. Furthermore they beat , starve and abused me and I lived like a fucking house elf until I came here . It wasn't until they got my letter that was addressed to the fucking _cupboard under the stairs _that they let me have a room . Yet I came here and fought and bled for you motherfuckers and for what ? Not a fucking thing because when I begged the headmaster not to send me back there he gave me some bullshit about wards and sent me back there anyway . So all of you can fuck off and leave me the hell alone you bunch of traitorous little shits . I'll protect myself from now on , no more taking any of your shit. Snape you owe my father a life dept that transferred to me and if you don't want me to make your life a living hell the way you did mine you had better leave me the fuck alone. I live with a family who hates anything magical , in other words they repeatedly try to beat the magic out of me . Until I went to school I thought my name was 'boy' or 'freak'. They hate magic about as much as Voldermort hates muggles. I heard that you and my mother were once best friends and I had to laugh at that . I wonder how she would feel knowing the way you treat me now huh?" he said angrily before walking into his dorm room and slamming the door shut leaving a stunned room.

The entire student body and three teachers except for a select few couldn't believe all they had heard including the headmaster as while he'd known that the Dursley's treated Harry badly , he hadn't known that it was this bad until the boy had screamed it into his face. He remembered the end of the first year when the boy begged him to let him stay behind but the man had refused because of the wards and he now knew that he had sent the boy back to his own hell. How could he have been so foolish ? All the signs were there but he had ignored them .

Snape looked at the closed door and felt that the boy had to be lying and exaggerating things . But then he saw the look on Albus' face and it all began to sink in , the boy wasn't telling lies at all . He really had lived like an house elf and no one had done anything about it at all. He walked out then as he had a lot to think about especially knowing that he had abused a boy who had grown up in the same hellish lifestyle as him .

Meanwhile Harry decided not to take any chances and so he sent a letter to the lawyer he'd been thinking about for a while now and then waited for a response . He was pleased when one came back later that night .


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile Harry decided not to take any chances and so he sent a letter to the lawyer he'd been thinking about for a while now and then waited for a response . He was pleased when one came back later that night ._

The next morning…

Harry woke up and slipped out of his bed before hurrying to shower and dress . When he was done he walked to the front of the castle and waited patiently . A student came and told him that the headmaster wanted to see him but he decided to let him wait a bit as he no longer trusted him.

A few minutes later a man by the name of Jonathon Zabini who was the uncle of Blaize Zabini came up to him . He looked like an older version of Blaize and was the wizarding world's most ruthless solicitor and this was what Harry needed at the moment . He'd sent the man some of his memories the night before and especially of what had happened all of this year and he could tell that the man was pissed.

"Hello Mr. Potter , I am Jonathon Zabini . It is a pleasure to finally meet you." said the man who gave him a shrewd gaze. "I am looking forward to working with you ."

"So am I sir , please call me Harry by the way . Or Ry for short. The headmaster has summoned me and I am on my way to see him. Do you mind starting immediately ?" he asked and the man nodded.

"Then call me Jonathon ." Jonathon replied. "or John for short. I took the liberty of doing a few inquiries last night and found out that Dumbledore made himself your magical guardian after your parents were killed . I brought a few papers if you would like to change that . It would make you as close to emancipation as you can get since you do have a solicitor to guide you ."

Harry nodded and asked to see the paper and after reading them over and thinking it through a bit , he signed them as he had read up on these documents weeks before in the library among others. The papers immediately disappeared to the ministry after he was through with them. Then they made their way to the headmaster's office and went in.

In the headmaster's office…

The headmaster, Minerva and Severus were waiting inside for him when he walked in and he enjoyed their shock when they saw the solicitor with him. "You wanted to see me headmaster?" he asked coldly .

"Yes Mr. Potter I did ." said the headmaster. "may I ask why Mr. Zabini is here?"

"I decided that perhaps it was time I seek counseling from sources other than this school ." said Harry calmly . "After all , since coming here I have almost been killed by Voldermort twice, betrayed by everyone around me repeatedly and almost sent to Azkaban than none other than yourself. In light of all this I felt it prudent to find someone who will actually really be in my corner without their own hidden agendas at work. Now what was it you wanted headmaster ? I don't wish to miss the train."

The headmaster couldn't blame him for any of this but he said. "Well we finally decided to grant your request. You'll be staying at Hogwarts for the summer ."

"I don't think so." said Harry . "I have other plans."

"I must insist as your magical guardian Harry." said the old man forcefully and Harry smirked at that .

"Actually Mr. Potter found it prudent to change that headmaster and as such you are no longer his magical guardian at all , nor are the Dursleys his muggle guardians . We used ancient magic to make sure of it and they agreed in light of all that has happened." said the solicitor with a grin as he hated Dumbledore for the man's manipulation of everything around him.

"Please reconsider Mr. Potter , you are safer here." said the headmaster .

"Am I really? I seem to remember a possessed Quirrel trying to kill me as well as a younger Voldermort , a basilisk , a blood traitor girl among other things so if this is safe then what is hell?" Harry asked icily . "I have told you before , I will take care of my own safety from now on so please stay out of my business. You are my headmaster only and the only the we should ever have to discuss is my performance in school , that is all. Everything else is none of your concern as you have proven that my wellbeing is clearly not a major concern of yours. I've been fighting my own battles since I got here with you always conveniently missing in action and when I did try to seek out help from your staff I was turned away so please leave me be . Now I must be going as I do have other places to be."

He then walked out without a backward glance leaving a remorseful Dumbledore , a stunned McGonagall and an intrigued Severus . They went to his dorm room and he made sure that he hadn't left anything before getting Hedwig and putting her in her cage . Then he gave her to Dobby .

"Is there anyway to get to Gringots without me going on that train?" he asked. " I don't feel like dealing with those traitors right now."

"I can side apparate you once we are outside the wards." said the man and Harry nodded before following along with Dobby and the caged owl .

He was then apparated for the first time to outside Gringots. He then summoned Dobby who had the owl and they all walked inside . He saw Griphook and went over to him.

"Hello Mr. Griphook." said the boy . "We have some business to discuss if you don't mind."

The goblin agreed as he'd been told about that before and they made their way to the office. "How can I help you Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to do the blood ancestral test and find out about my holdings and vaults . I want to know of any withdrawals from them and any seats I may have in the Wizengamut and so on." said the boy seriously.

The goblin was surprised but he quickly did the tests and then waited for it to reveal itself .

_**Ancestral lineage**_

_**James Potter**_

_Morrigan Lefay_

_The Peverell line_

_Godric Gryffindor _

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Lily Evans Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black -Parents _

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_Helga hufflepuff _

_Lily Evans Potter_

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

Heir to all mentioned above.

_**Vaults**_

_Potter family vaults -seven hundred and fifty million Galleons_

_Potter trust vault- twenty million galleons_

_Lefay vaults- eight hundred and eighty million galleons_

_Peverell vaults- seven hundred and sixty million five hundred thousand galleons_

_Gryffindor vaults-two hundred and seven million galleons_

_Hufflepuff vaults-two hundred and seven million galleons_

_Ravenclaw vaults-two hundred and seven million galleons_

_Black vaults- six hundred and forty five million six hundred thousand galleons_

_**Estates**_

There were more than twenty different estates and castles listed all over the world and Harry smirked at that . He also found out that not only were the Dursleys being paid from his vaults to keep him, but that a man named Lupin was as well , the latter on his parents orders.

_**Abilities-both hidden and revealed**_

_Parseltongue_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Shadowwalking _

_Divination_

_Wandless magic_

_Elemental magic_

_Rune magic_

_beast mastery_

_Mind magic_

_Animagus_

_Dream manipulation_

_Soul flying _

Sighing he took the rings the goblin gave him and put them on , only getting the heirship ring for the Black family since the head was still alive. He then inquired about the head of the black family , had all the money to the Dursleys cut off and insisted that it be repaid as well. It also amused him when he found out that the house they lived in belonged to him and he sneered at that but decided to let them live there for now as it would be easier to find them in the future.

Once that was done he assigned Griphook to be his financial caretaker and then he got a bottomless bag and left after arranging for Mr. Zabini to be paid through a special account. He had quite a few seats in the Wizengamut that he would need to learn about as well as four on the board. When he was done he left with Jonathon , stopping only to buy the paper and smirking when they saw the headlines that would cause the ministry , the Weasleys and the headmaster and his staff hell for what they had tried to do to him. Hermione would be getting it as well .

They then visited quite a few shops before he chose one of the houses that he'd chosen from the list . Apparently his family rings could act as portkeys if needed and he planned to make good use of it . He'd been learning about the fidelus charm for weeks now and he could now cast it to his uttermost pleasure. After that they went to Muggle London and shopped for things he wanted before port keying to a house in Paris France. He then placed the villa under the fidelus charm with himself as the secret keeper and went inside with John .

There were three house elves in residence and they immediately took to Dobby . He also found out that he could practice magic here with no one being the wiser due to special wards that had been placed on the house and he grinned evilly at that as he had a lot of work to do . He spent the next three hours going over a few things with John before the man left and he then checked out his home before going to take a rest in the master bedroom . He had a lot of training to do , no point in wasting his it and being too tired to not train well.

The next few weeks went by quickly for Harry and with the use of his time turner he managed to get more training than he'd ever dreamed done, mastering nearly all of his abilities , studying and learning Occlumency and legilimency with John who felt he needed it. His body filled out a bit more and he looked healthy for a change and gained some sun on the days he did go out . He made various potions including the nutrition potion that he took every single day and he bought some skele-gro as well, repairing all of his frail bones once and for all by taking it . He kept a healthy diet with lots of exercise and he now practically glowed with health. He also grew quite a bit more and was more of a sinewy build instead of bulky, the perfect seeker body . He did manage to send Dobby to go get him a firebolt and was more than happy with it . He even managed to discreetly acquire his apparating license in France with his lawyer's help.

His potions skills as well as all the others went up as well and he even managed to brew the wolfs bane potion successfully as a test of his skills. He now had hundreds of bottles of various potions on his shelf and he'd managed to harvest the skin of the basilisk for more than fifty different clothing pieces of armor . Furthermore he had gotten rare and extremely valuable potions ingredients and now had most of it in storage. The other good thing was that he had become pen pals with not only Draco but Lucius of all people. They chatted it up through the letters and did really get all the misconceptions out of the way .

Another thing Harry did throughout the month was dream manipulation. He first did it on Ron making him think spiders were out to get him and then on Ginny with the basilisk . He then decided to practice it on his main target , Voldermort . It was surprisingly easy due to his scar and at first he simply made him more curious about him . Then he decided to have a little fun and began sending him naked images of himself and Tom Riddle together as he'd found the boy rather sexy . At first Voldermort tried to block them out but after a while he actually allowed the connection to build and Harry began finding it much easier to send him these images of the two of them together simply because the man welcomed them so much . He even used images of himself before a mirror using a dildo and he could feel the pleasure the man was feeling through their link which meant that he was somehow jerking off to it all.

He also decided to send images of a threesome with the two of them and surprisingly the handsome Lucius . It seemed that Voldermort was more than open to the idea after a few times and it amused Harry as well as pleased him. He went further by manipulating Lucius' dreams into seeing him naked and dreaming of fucking him . Lucius was more than open to the idea if his reactions in those dreams were anything to go by and his letters became increasingly intimate over the next few months to Harry's amusement .

Another interesting change in Harry was the fact that he'd grown his hair all the way down to his waist and now kept it in a ponytail as well as he'd gotten his eyes fixed once and for all , eliminating the need for glasses . He also changed the way he dressed and now wore black leather or silks that made him look stunning . It pleased him to be seen as sexy after being called a freak his whole life and every new male or female who all but drooled over him was a small victory to him and a way to boost his self confidence. He wrote to Neville and the twins almost everyday and in midsummer he invited them over for a week to have fun . It was a blast and it showed as they all got things they needed at Harry's insistence and made plans for the upcoming year . Harry also bought the marauders map from the twins for a thousand galleons at his insistence as they would have given it to him for free. Another person he began writing to was Sirius Black and in so doing he learned all about the Dementors as well as who really betrayed his parents that day . It was also how he learned about the Patronus charm and began learning it . By the time it was time for him to attend Hogwarts once again he'd mastered it .

The only fly in the ointment was when Sirius broke out of Azkaban , unable to take a minute longer to wait in seeing his son and Harry began to worry as he didn't know where he was . He finally decided that he would probably turn up at Hogwarts and so he made plans for finding him and bringing him to the house in France as soon as possible . He also left him bottles upon bottles of potions he'd need to recover and took some along as well.

With Albus….

The last few months had been hard as he'd immediately called out the Order as soon as Harry had left that day with the intentions of waylaying him at platform nine ¾ . Unfortunately for him Harry must have suspected that because the boy hadn't gotten off the train at all . They then spent the entire summer trying to find him and it worried and annoyed Albus tremendously as well as the Hogwarts staff who openly believed that he may have been kidnapped by death eaters. Furthermore the wards around the Dursley home had crash on midnight of his birthday meaning they were now useless but in light of recent events , no one could bring themselves to care about the muggle family who had treated the boy so badly . Albus had gone to see them before it happened along with Severus and had used his legilimency skills to see into the family's minds. What they'd found was even worse than what Harry had told them and it had shamed them both as well as Minerva who couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. Poppy was ashamed as well as she too had never noticed in spite of all the times she'd cared for the boy other than that he was underweight and rather tiny . But after they'd all viewed his gathered memories in the penseive no one had any doubts. Harry Potter had been telling the truth about his life with the Dursleys.

That only made them feel worse with all the howlers coming their way since the incident where Harry blew up on all of them and they all now knew that it was a long time in coming . They all wanted to make amends only the boy was nowhere to be found and any letters sent to him was promptly sent back unopened and with curses attached to it . The only letter that had come to them from him without curses were the courses he would be taking that year and the choices had surprised them . Ancient runes ? Who knew Harry would ever be interested in that of all things ? He had also skipped Divination .

Then his godfather broke out of Azkaban and the search grew more frantic .

TBC

Author's note: Hello and thank you all for reading my first Harry potter fanfic. Please review and I apologize for the errors.


End file.
